(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a movable panel member provided with an integrated electrical current distributing busbar which, for the electrification of work stations in particular, forms a screen, partition, table top, table frame, shelf, cupboard, or the like, adapters being detachably insertable in the current distributing busbar.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In offices, especially those which occupy large floor area, in order to be able to provide screens, partitions and desks with numerous possible electrical connections for lights, typewriters, computers, other electrical appliances, and telephone installations, it is known to arrange on the walls and desks, cable ducts which carry the wiring and also accommodate sockets and the like.
However, wiring with cable ducts is, on the one hand, relatively costly and, on the other hand, permits only a limited number of changes. This is a disadvantage when partitions and desks are to be rearranged.
In order to solve this problem, German OS No. 34 29 640 discloses a movable wall including integrated current distributing busbars. This greatly simplifies the electrification of an office and allows partitions and desks to be moved around.
Based on the movable wall according to German OS No. 34 29 640, it is the object of the present invention to provide a movable panel member which is also designed for communications devices, so that current distribution and communication connections may be arranged on both sides of a single panel member of simple design which can be located as desired and which ensures electrical safety.